User talk:Cc71
Hey! Welcome to my talk page! Please feel free to talk to me about anything, and don't forget to sign your name with 4 of these ~! ♥Cc71(talk to me!) Welcome Hi, welcome to Victorious User Relationships Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Cc71 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mrs.leohoward (Talk) 01:07, November 3, 2011 Lol, sure. But just make a couple of good edits first, okay? :) [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 01:41, November 3, 2011 (UTC) RE LOL, no problem! I think you may be right, it would make sense anyways. I always stalk other peoples convos. jk-ish. [[User: Ciria |'♥♥''C''iri''a♥♥']](◘I wanna run, run, runaway◘) 02:05, November 3, 2011 (UTC) RE: Hey Hey! :) So, what's up, yo? lol. Sorry, I'm kind of hyper right now. Anyways, I gotta go which makes me feel bad because I'm leaving you this message then disappearing. Talk to you later. :D Are Your Girl Scout CookiesMade From Real Girl Scouts? 02:15, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Sure!! Let's make a page for us!! xD [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 02:16, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Lol, I honestly have no idea. Ccoward? Lol. [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 02:23, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Sounds like Mrs.Coward xD Lol. Umm..Mrs71? [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 03:16, November 3, 2011 (UTC) LeoCc71? Lol xD I made a page for me and WP :(( [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 03:23, November 3, 2011 (UTC) I miss him :( [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 03:24, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Where do you think he is? [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 03:25, November 3, 2011 (UTC) For some reason, I can't tell myself that's the case. He would have told me. He told me everything. He knew we were best friends. Why would he leave me like that? [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 03:29, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Nah, his parents know about the wiki. Maybe...he just has too much homework? Nah...Grounded? [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 22:08, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Are you sure you don't want to be admin? I don't know how to enable chat...:( [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 01:00, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Ohh...thanks so much!! :) Chat is available!! Gotta do math homework, though. :( Grrrr....[[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 01:05, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Hi, chat moderator ;D [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 01:51, November 4, 2011 (UTC) You do realize how cheesy that was, right? xD Lol. Jk! :) [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 04:06, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Thought so xD [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 04:50, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Nothing! I'm so glad it's Friday! Everday of the week, I'm shuffling. Except for on Fridays...I gotta get down on Fridays xD Lol....[[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 22:05, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Honestly, I have no idea :P [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 20:05, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Nickname <3 Heyhey ~ I love stalking reading peoples profiles too. Hey Chat Moderator :P No that's not your nickname. Your nick name is Shaker. '''Here is why - ' I first read Cc as Cece. Cece is from Shake it Up. Shaker just sounds awesome. :D --- Hope you enjoy. [[User:Minithepeanut|'Mini is a Peanut']] Come @ Me Bro [http://victorious.wikia.com/wiki/User:Minithepeanut| JK - I love you all <3] 09:00, November 7, 2011 (UTC) LOL, thank youuuu!!! :D hehe, imma add that to Ccarlaay (that we hold a convo on 3 wikis) ;D StraightACarlaay 20:52, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, something like "This user chats on three wikis at a time". LOL xP But I can't make userboxes. Too hard and complicated. you make it xD StraightACarlaay 21:03, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Haha, I gotta go eat my birthday cake. See you!!!(: ♥♥stop being lazy and do your homework StraightACarlaay 21:37, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Haha. So, did you do your homework yet? xD StraightACarlaay 00:28, November 14, 2011 (UTC) So did you ever get around to finishing your homework? xD StraightACarlaay 20:16, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Lol, hahahaha. I'm procrastinating right now too TBH. ;) StraightACarlaay 20:10, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Had a music test today! OMG, thanks for reminding me!!! SPELLING TEST TOMORROW. I would've forgotten. :O StraightACarlaay 22:41, November 16, 2011 (UTC) We had to know some stuff about the baroque era, which I think I did fine on, but we also had to analyze a Bach cantata. I suck at that. :P Haha, spelling went really well. THANK YOU! ♥ :D StraightACarlaay 22:32, November 17, 2011 (UTC) It's not, it's just regular, mandatory music class.. pretty boring. :/ It's a substitute teacher though, the real teacher is on a break right now... don't like either a lot xD And I totally aced a french test today! :D And a spelling test. SCORE! StraightACarlaay 02:47, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Hmm.. I'm gonna have a birthday party tomorrow and I have no idea what to do.. StraightACarlaay 00:06, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Well... I don't know if anybody popular will actually want to show up... since I'm not so popular And yeah, maybe like 10-15 people... but I have no idea what we'll do.. StraightACarlaay 14:27, November 19, 2011 (UTC) I guess it went fine! But seriously, like half the class didn't show up. =/ Ah well. We had fun. :) StraightACarlaay 20:29, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Idk, really. We ate, danced a little, and... played with my little bro. I know, it sounds *really* lame and isn't what I'd planned, but he kept showing up. :P We also just talked and played a game outside (kinda like hide-and-seek). It probably would've been totally lame if our basement wasn't nice. xD StraightACarlaay 20:37, November 20, 2011 (UTC) He's actually only 4. :D He's adorable when he wants to be. It's called "Man Hunt", but since it were like almost no people, it wasn't *that* much fun. But still fun. It wasn't so much like a party, more of a get-together or something, idk. =op) I love how we're chatting on 2 wikis. StraightACarlaay 20:50, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Totally. :D Two wikis → Two double letters. xD StraightACarlaay 20:56, November 20, 2011 (UTC) ROFL xD I have a question... do you live in the USA? *just curious* StraightACarlaay 21:02, November 20, 2011 (UTC) No reason. ={D Who's your favorite singer? (except LMFAO) (TOTALLY KIDDING) StraightACarlaay 21:05, November 20, 2011 (UTC) What? Not even enough to know what kind you like? ;o You probably like Victorious music, am I right? :D So do I. I like Ari's and Liz's covers and mash-ups, I like MC's and VJ's and JMcC's music, and I loove Lady Gaga. Rihanna, Katy Perry, etc., are also alright I guess, but not ... awesometastic xD. I don't really have a fave male singer. StraightACarlaay 21:12, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm... hard one. I love Give It Up, Best Friend's Brother, 365 Days, Finally Falling, Tell Me That You Love Me... I love a lot ;) StraightACarlaay 21:18, November 20, 2011 (UTC) But Broken Glass beats' em all. And Sinjin's improv rock song (watch his video profile to hear it) xD http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aJ7BRXzbkII StraightACarlaay 21:30, November 20, 2011 (UTC) LOL I'm glad. ROFL. SINJIN. xD He's one of the main reasons to watch Victorious. xD I hope he'll get a larger part soon. He said he would. StraightACarlaay 21:40, November 20, 2011 (UTC) So true. But once in a while, some more Sinjin is nice, ain't it? :D StraightACarlaay 21:52, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Yes! Let's go on chat (on THIS wiki). Kay? =] StraightACarlaay 22:06, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Sure! We prob have a lot, hehe. :] StraightACarlaay 03:15, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Haha, yes!! Totally! :D And I *did* get an A, 100%, on a spelling quiz. SCORE. =D StraightACarlaay 20:31, November 21, 2011 (UTC) DON'T MAKE ME JEALOUS you old brute OR YOU WILL REGRET IT. =P xD I should be doing hw, but... nah. xD StraightACarlaay 20:49, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Hahahaha daay xD xD Same, sometimes, I don't have a good feeling when I sleep in. ;o StraightACarlaay 21:00, November 21, 2011 (UTC)